


"You Can Scream If You Want."

by pirlohno



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Bruce Banner, M/M, NSFW, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Bruce fully intends to make Tony scream.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 35





	"You Can Scream If You Want."

The pounding in the room drowned out any other noise. Bruce’s frame was working against Tony, in shallow, artistic thrusts. Their sweaty bodies generated so much heat into the air, it was almost too hot to be in the room. 

Those dark brown eyes of Tony rolled into the back of his head as Bruce worked Tony’s entire body with each rhythmic thrust. 

Unexpectedly Bruce reached down, his arms wrapped around Tony’s neck. His fingers curling themselves into Tony’s gaped mouth. 

“You can scream if you want” 

Tony immediately started wailing at the cruel punishment Bruce dealt out.

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt i did forever ago i will hopefully begin writing other stuff soon


End file.
